Learning Starfire's Language
by violetdrops
Summary: Raven knows plenty of languages, but what she can't figure out is Starfire.


**Note: Obviously, I don't know Tameranian so basically just like everything else I write it is all fiction. Some of the words I got from the teen titans wiki and others I just created. **

It starts out small and she doesn't notice at first, in fact, none of them seem to notice.

Raven comes into the living room to see all of the guys huddled behind the couch. Not only was she going to read there today, their behavior is suspicious. Sighing to herself, she goes to investigate.

"Why are you all hiding behind the couch?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin all point to the kitchen.

"Starfire is cooking!"

Raven looks at their terrified faces and wonders which one is going to be the first to break and call for pizza tonight. Then she walks into the kitchen intent on her tea. Starfire has six bowls, twelve spoons, and something that resembles a marshmallow with mustard. Unfazed, she moves around the mess, and starts her tea. She's watching Starfire intently drizzle what appears to be some noodle, strawberry, and barbeque sauce on the food, when her tea whistles. Starfire screeches, turning around the look at Raven with glowing green eyes, and yells, "Friend Raven!"

Raven takes her mug of tea and pointedly glances at the mess, "So what is that?"

"Why it is the most glorious dish of battle. On my planet warriors eat this before leaving for war games. It is X'fightfod. I am preparing this so we will be ready to kick the butt."

"I don't know, Star, it looks like it might kick us." Raven comments as both girls watch the creation wobble off the plate. Looking away from the food, she starts to walk out the kitchen with her tea.

"What did you say that was again?"

"X'fightfod." Starfire says, as she tries to punch the food into submission on the plate.

Leaving the room, Starfire doesn't see Raven mouth the words into her tea.

It looks like trouble again. Not the criminal kind, but the Beast Boy kind. The living room is a mess, the pillows from the couch are tossed around the room, the remote is shattered and Cyborg is laughing in the corner.

Raven glides into the room and sees Beast Boy transforming into a fly to avoid Starfire's grasp. She watches amusedly as Starfire corners Beast Boy into a wall, his terrified face is hilarious.

"You are a cruel Clorbag Valblernek! Do not touch my mustard again!" Starfire threatens with her glowing fists.

"Okay, okay, Star, I promise please." Beast Boy whimpers.

Starfire inches a little closer and he flinches. Then she quickly turns and zooms past Raven muttering under her breath. She doesn't notice Raven sounding out Clorbag Valblernek.

It's sunny and warm. The perfect temperature to mediate on the roof except Starfire is hovering in the sunlight. She looks relaxed and peaceful reading a book so Raven joins her in the quiet afternoon.

Rising to her mediation pose, Raven can see the words Starfire is reading. It's nothing she has ever seen before, the book is well faded, but the words made Starfire smile. Her tan skin glows as her hands turn another page, and Raven continues to follow the words wondering what they are saying.

When she closes her eyes the words it feels as though the sun were burning the pages into her mind.

Robin skids to a halt right beside her and twists his staff around. His cheek is cut and he looks fierce in his determination.

They charge the villain again and see Star shoot in with her eye beams before getting knocked on the head and dropping beside them, still on her feet.

When she lands, she flips her neck to the side and sighs.

"Friends we must find this villains rutha!" She huffs.

"His what?" Robin demands, readying is staff again.

"Rutha, on your planet it would be weakness."

Raven whispers the word, and tries to think of a plan.

Raven walks into the kitchen with tissues and throws them at Robin.

"Thanks." He growls out right before he loudly sneezes into one.

"G'luthnog!" Starfire says and sets down his soup.

Neither of them hears Raven mimic Starfire over Robin's next sneeze.

The first rays of sunshine are streaming through the tower's windows as she walks down the hall. It smells like waffles this morning and she can honestly admit that she might be moving a little faster to breakfast this morning. Starfire floats out of her own room and joins Raven on the trek to the wonderful smell.

"G'moginr," She greets with a yawn, seemingly half asleep yet full of excitement for waffles with a side of mustard.

"G'moginr." Raven returns and slightly smiles when Starfire merely blinks sleepily at her.

It's Robin's turn to clean the living room. He's just vacuuming under the couch when he hears a crinkle of paper. He pulls out a half stuck piece of paper and grumbles to himself when he sees a list of foreign words.

He hands off the mysterious paper to Starfire and doesn't notice her startled look when she reads it as he is fighting dust off the top of the tv with a rag.

There's loud banging on her door and it can only be one person. The door is overtaken by black power and slid to the side to reveal another girl.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire questions, she looks nervous and unsure.

Raven sighs quietly before ushering her into her room.

"Yes?" She prompts when Starfire continues to fidget.

"I found something today, under the couch." The redhead starts and then blushes.

She's raising her eyebrow when she sees Starfire pull out a piece of paper. There's nothing she can do but stare. This is it. She's faced villains, her father for Azar's sake, but this is so huge. She can feel the blood rushing around her ears and misses what Starfire says next.

"What?" She croaks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Do you wish to learn my language?" Starfire repeats, waving the piece of paper close to Raven's nose.

There's really no choice now. She can feel the blood rising to her cheeks, but she knows there's only a limited amount she can learn from snippets of Starfire's language and the one book she owns that reference the strong Tamaranians.

"Yes." She answers.

Then her ear drums are blown out as her friend squeals and crushes her into a powerful hug.

"Oh, Friend Raven, this is marvelous!" Starfire says when Raven is released just before she starts to gasp for air. "There is so much for you to learn. Your list is very good, and I wish for you to know everything." She can feel herself being dragged through the air as Starfire's hand takes her and soars towards her own room. "You will be my Bumgorf (pupil) and I will be your K'Norfka (legal guardian of a Bumgorf)."

She can only smile as they arrive to Starfire's room.


End file.
